


It's a Love Letter, Charlie Brown!

by officialpeachtea (orphan_account)



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/officialpeachtea
Summary: Charlie Brown receives his first-ever love letter! But who is it from?





	1. It's a Love Letter, Charlie Brown!

**Author's Note:**

> I was not very happy with Pathetique, so I've decided to write this one in a more "Peanuts" style so that it's not as angsty or unrealistic as Pathetique. I did enjoy writing it, but it felt very unnatural to the Peanuts world. So, here's one written in a more playful and humorous style so that you all don't feel suffocated in angst! <3

Valentine’s Day was the absolute most dreadful, humiliating, miserable day of the year for ol’ Charlie Brown. He never, not once, received a Valentine! Watching everyone at school except him getting Valentines was among the worst feelings in the world for him. Every single one of his friends, too, showing off how many Valentine’s they’d gotten from each other and admirers of theirs. It made Charlie Brown feel completely and utterly pathetic.

Thankfully, Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday this year, so Charlie Brown had an excuse to stay in and participate in his typical Saturday ritual of reading comic books in his bedroom. Instead of that pit in his stomach watching everyone but himself be shown affection and admiration, he could spend the day doing something he enjoyed. That was, until his little sister, Sally, burst right into his room, proclaiming the absolute impossible;

“Big brother, you’ve got a Valentine!"

“Why do you have to tease me, Sally? That’s just downright cruel, to kick a man when he’s down!” Charlie Brown groaned.

“No, big brother, I mean it! It’s a Valentine just for you!” Sally said, waving the red envelope in front of her brother’s face.

Charlie Brown took the envelope and examined it. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he read the handwriting, “to: Charlie Brown”, with a small heart dotting the “i”. Eagerly, he forgot to read who it was from, though it didn’t seem to matter, as whoever sent it left their name unsigned.

“It must be a secret admirer! How romantic,” Sally crooned, but a suspicious look quickly replaced the cheery expression, “hey, did you send this Valentine to yourself, big brother?”

Charlie Brown shook his head, “I really didn’t! It’s from someone who likes me! A real person who really likes me! Oh, I hope it’s from that little red-haired girl!” he said, pressing the sealed envelope to his chest.

Sally grumbled, “oh, just read it already! I wanna hear what it says!”

Charlie Brown nodded and began delicately opening the envelope, revealing a letter inside. It wasn’t a store-bought card, but rather, a handwritten letter! Oh, this confirmed it. This wasn’t a pity Valentine from one of Charlie Brown’s friends, it had to be from someone who had a real-life crush on him! No one would sit through having to write out a whole letter if they didn’t really like someone. He cleared his throat and began reading the letter aloud;

“ _To Charlie Brown,_

_I am too shy to say this to your face, so here is this letter. You are kind of cute. I must agree with Linus and say that you have nice hands. I hope that you like me, too, Charlie Brown._

_Regards,_  
_Your Secret Admirer_ ”.

Charlie Brown was stuck in a lovestruck trance. It had to be from that little red-haired girl, it just had to! Maybe she was too shy to say she liked him because everyone else seemed to think he was just wishy-washy ol’ Charlie Brown.

“Wowee, whoever this is, they have really bad handwriting!” Sally commented, leaning in to look at the letter.

“Well, what do you know about writing letters anyway?” Charlie Brown snapped, pulling the letter away from her so that she couldn’t look at it. He continued to stare at the paper in awe, completely flustered these four simple sentences.

Charlie Brown had to find out who wrote him this Valentine. He eagerly sprang from his bed and threw on his shoes and coat. As he headed towards the door, letter in hand, Sally ran after him, putting on her own coat.

“Where are we going, big brother?” she asked, buttoning her jacket as they walked out of the house.

“To Lucy! I’m sure she knows who wrote this! After all, she is friends with almost every girl in my grade,” Charlie Brown said, rereading the note for the fifth time.


	2. Who's Your Valentine, Charlie Brown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown asks his friends to assist him in identifying his secret admirer!

As Charlie and Sally Brown approached the therapy booth, Lucy’s face lit up at the sight of her best costumer. Unlike when he typically visited her booth, Charlie Brown was grinning ear-to-ear, which caused Lucy to grimace in suspicion. Linus sat with his sister and nervously wrapped his blanket around his head as Sally approached them.

“Why hello there, Charlie Brown! Why the big grin? Have you finally accepted your disposition as a failure?” Lucy asked, leaning forward in her seat.

“I -”

“He got a love letter!” Sally interrupted before her brother could get a chance to speak.

Lucy shot him a disbelieving look before her eyes widened at the red envelope and letter.

“Why, this has to be some sort of mistake! Who on Earth would send you a love letter?” Lucy said, snatching the letter away from Charlie Brown to read it.

“Well, that’s what I was hoping you could tell me. See, you know every girl in our grade, I thought you might be able to identify who it was by the handwriting,” Charlie Brown said, wringing his hands nervously as he waited for her to be finished with the note.

Lucy stared for a moment, squinting at the subtleties of the penmanship attempting to place it.

“Perhaps,” Linus interjected, “if they didn’t sign their name, they didn’t want to be identified. Maybe you should respect her privacy, Charlie Brown, even if she does like you. Whoever she was, she was obviously very nervous about writing to you”.

“Oh please, Linus! It’s a love letter! Girls only send love letters when they want a boy to chase after them! I send Schroeder a love letter every Valentine’s Day so that he knows I want him to come and talk to me about it,” Lucy explained.

Linus rolled his eyes, “does he?”

Lucy crossed her arms, “as a matter of fact, he does! He comes by every year to return the letter and say that he already knows I like him! He acknowledges me, so clearly, it works!”

“Oh, good grief,” Linus groaned.

“See, Charlie Brown, you’re right about one thing; I do know every girl in our grade, and I don’t know a single girl who writes this badly! This is quite obviously a prank, someone is playing quite a trick on you and you fell for it! Hook, line and sinker!” Lucy said, handing him the letter.

“That’s what I said!” Sally shouted, mid-climb on top of Lucy’s therapy booth to face Linus.

Charlie Brown huffed, “well, maybe she was just nervous like Linus said!”

“Nervous about writing an anonymous letter? I bet, if I got caught writing a love letter to ol’ Charlie Brown, I’d be a nervous wreck!” Lucy mocked.

“May I see the letter, Charlie Brown?” Linus asked, putting an arm out in an attempt to stave off Sally’s affectionate advances.

Charlie Brown huffed and shrugged off Lucy’s comments, “sure Linus, here,” he said and handed the letter over to him. He quickly scanned it and handed it back.

“I would suggest talking to Peppermint Patty. She asks me to look over her homework every now and again, and this reminds me a lot of her handwriting,” Linus suggested, falling victim to Sally’s death grip hug.

Charlie Brown sighed, “well, thank you, Linus,” he said, beginning to walk down the sidewalk toward the lake where he bet Peppermint Patty would be with Marcie practicing their hockey skills, “are you coming, Sally?”

“I think I’d much rather stay here with my Sweet Baboo! It is Valentine’s Day, after all,” Sally cooed, planting a kiss directly on Linus’ nose.

“Augh!” Linus groaned.

////

Charlie Brown felt a pit growing in his stomach. He didn’t want Peppermint Patty to be the one who had sent the note! He already knew she had feelings for him, but he didn’t like her that way! He desperately wanted Linus to be wrong, but then he would be back at square one, not having a single lead on whoever wrote the note.

“Oh, hey Chuck!” Peppermint Patty called, waving from the middle of the frozen lake, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Marcie adjusted her glasses and looked in the direction Peppermint Patty had been waving, “hello, Charles. What brings you out here?”

“Hello Patty, Marcie. I just came by to ask Peppermint Patty a question,” Charlie Brown said, holding the letter in his hands. Peppermint Patty looked down at it and grinned.

“Aw Chuck, old boy, that isn’t a Valentine for me, is it?” Patty teased, “Finally ready to admit your love for me?”

Charlie Brown blushed, “no! I mean, it isn’t. Actually, I was wondering if you were the one who sent it to me, see, cause I know you kinda like me, and-”

“Oh, quiet, Chuck. No, I didn’t send you any Valentine. I’m spending Valentine’s Day with Marcie! She sent me a love letter, isn’t that cute?”

Marcie’s face turned bright pink, “sir, please!”

Patty laughed, “aw, I’m just messing! Here, hand me the letter, Chuck!”

Charlie Brown handed Peppermint Patty the letter and watched as she read it. He smiled when her eyes lit up with a familiar grin, she recognized the handwriting!

“Yeah, I’ve seen this handwriting before! It was during that pen pal thing over the summer last year, I was paired up with who sent this!” Patty said, handing the letter back.

Charlie Brown cheered, “yes! So, you know who it is?”

Patty shrugged, “I had Marcie do it for me. I just remember seeing the handwriting!”

Charlie Brown put his palm to his face before turning to Marcie, “Marcie, do you remember who it was?”

“I am honor bound by a pinky promise not to disclose such information, Charles. I do apologize,” Marcie said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

“Oh, Marcie, come on! You’ve gotta tell me! This is the first time anyone’s made me feel loved!” Charlie Brown begged, shaking Marcie by the shoulders.

“He made me promise, Charles!” Marcie shouted, immediately putting a hand over her mouth, realizing what she’d said.

“But- wait, did you say ‘he’? A boy sent me a love letter? Why on Earth would a boy send me a love letter?” Charlie Brown said, looking at the letter once again, now confused.

“Because he’s had a crush on you since you were little! He'd mention you at least once in every one of his pen pal letters!” Marcie blurted. This time, Patty put a hand over her mouth.

“You busted the secret faucet, Chuck! She’s gonna be going all day!” Peppermint Patty said, “You oughta just go home. He obviously doesn’t want you to know he sent it, you’ll only make him even more nervous if you go after him!”

“I cheated on the History Exam!” Marcie shouted.

“Why are you tellin’ me? I’m the one you helped cheat!” she said, papping Marcie on the face to get her to stop.

Charlie Brown folded the letter and put his hands in his pockets. Head down, he walked home. He couldn’t bear any more bad news. The one time anyone has ever shown him affection and he doesn't even know who did it.


	3. Who Could It Be, Charlie Brown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoopy has a pretty good idea of who's sent his owner this suspicious love letter!

Charlie Brown finally reached his home and walked inside. He wasn’t sure if he could feel more depressed than he felt at this moment. Would he have felt better had he not received a Valentine at all, rather than one from someone he’d never know? And why a boy? He wasn’t sure if he even liked boys. Charlie Brown began to think about all the boys he knew. They’d mentioned Linus in their letter, so it had to be someone who knew Linus! Who all knew Linus and himself? Well, there was -

Charlie Brown’s contemplating was interrupted by a whine and scratching at the back door. He’d forgotten it was just nearly Snoopy’s suppertime. He filled one of Snoopy’s bowls with food and the other with water. Opening the back door, he brought his companion his supper and sat down with him while he ate it. He could use the company in the state he was in.

“At least you’re here, Snoopy. I’ve had just about enough of Valentine’s Day, forever!” He cried.

Charlie Brown unfurled the note once again, reading it in frustration. At this point, he didn’t care if it was a girl, a boy, or an alien! He just wanted to know.

“I don’t think anybody will ever love me,” Charlie Brown said, setting the note down next to him and laying his head in his arms. Snoopy looked up from his supper to sniff the note. He knew that smell. Why did that smell so familiar? Snoopy took a closer sniff and barked. Taking the letter in his mouth, he ran towards the gate.

“H - hey! Snoopy, bring that back! Snoopy, bad dog!” Charlie Brown shouted.

Snoopy leaped over the gate and Charlie Brown followed in hot pursuit. Snoopy ran past Sally, Linus and Lucy, tripping Linus directly into Sally’s arms.

“Catch him! Catch Snoopy, he has my letter!” Charlie Brown said, pointing at his dog.

Linus didn’t hesitate to begin running after the dog, or rather, away from Sally. Lucy and Linus followed suit.

“Charlie Brown!” Linus huffed, “Where in the world is Snoopy taking your letter?”

 

“I don’t know! He’s gone crazy,” Charlie Brown griped, “you get back here with that letter, Snoopy!”

////

Snoopy barked, running past Marcie and Patty at the lake.

“Hey, that kid with the big nose is carrying a letter! Maybe he’s got a secret admirer, too,” Patty said, as she then saw Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, and Lucy following close behind, “oh, hey guys!”

“Patty, Marcie, catch him!” Lucy shouted, pointing directly at Snoopy.

“I dunno what the weird looking kid did, but I’m up for a good chase!” Patty enthusiastically kicked off her skates and began running after Snoopy.

“Sir, wait! He’s leading them right to- oh, geez, they’re gonna find out,” Marcie groaned, slipping across the ice as she attempted to get off of the frozen lake to stop them from chasing Snoopy.

////

Snoopy continued to give chase until he reached the location of the familiar scent. He knew he remembered that scent from somewhere! He stopped at the mailbox and waited for his owner to catch up.

Charlie Brown was out of breath and practically crawling by the time they caught up with Snoopy. He jerked the letter out of his mouth and scolded him.

“Snoopy, you crazy dog! You go home right now!” he ordered, pointing back in the direction of their house.

Snoopy barked and walked towards the door of the house he’d led them to. He scratched at the door before jumping up and hitting the doorbell with his nose.

“Hey, wait a minute. Why’d he lead us here? This is…” Lucy pondered.

A familiar blonde-haired boy answered the door, looking down at Snoopy and then up at the end of the sidewalk. His eyes widened with fear when he saw Charlie Brown, holding the letter, and four of their friends. In a panic, he slammed the door, causing Snoopy to reel back.

“Schroeder?”


	4. It's Your Best Friend, Charlie Brown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown isn't sure how he feels about Schroeder's crush on him

Marcie finally caught up with her friends, out of breath and still wearing her ice skates and clacking down the pavement, she shouted, “don’t -- follow -- the dog -- he’s-”

“We know, Marcie” Patty said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Marcie hung her head in disappointment.

“Well, this is obviously your dumb dog being foolish! Schroeder didn’t send that letter, that’s ridiculous!” Lucy huffed.

Linus shrugged, “not entirely, Lucy. Schroeder has been friends with Charlie Brown longer than any of us, it is possible that he-”

“I mean because we’re gonna get married, you blockhead! Besides, it’s Charlie Brown! Schroeder’s too smart, talented, and cute to like someone as dull as ol’ no-good, wishy-washy Charlie Brown!” Lucy shouted

The door swung open once again to reveal Schroeder, red in the face.

“You stop it right now, Lucy! I do not want to marry you! I never have and I never will! So what if I like Charlie Brown? He’s the only one of you that’s actually nice to me! He’s kind and you should all take a page from his book, especially you, Lucy! Perhaps if you were even a bit as nice as he was, I wouldn’t dislike you so much, but here we are!” Schroeder ranted, stomping and crossing his arms.

He huffed, turned around, and returned to his house.

“Ugh, stupid old musicians!” Lucy screamed, “come on, Linus! We’re going home!”

Lucy pulled Linus directly out of Sally’s arms, “thank you, Lucy! Thank you, thank you!”

“Oh, shut it!” Lucy ordered.

Marcie and Patty turned and left, Marcie on the verge of tears, feeling endlessly guilty about unintentionally outing Schroeder. Charlie Brown and Sally stand, alone, at the edge of Schroeder’s walkway, unsure of what to do next.

“You should talk to him, big brother,” Sally suggested.

“How do I? I mean, Schroeder’s my best friend, how do I talk to him?” Charlie Brown asked, staring at the letter.

“Well, you talk to him like you would that little red-haired girl, dumby!” Sally said, pushing him towards the front door

“But he’s not the little red-haired girl!” Charlie Brown said, still deeply confused.

“Well, the little red-haired girl didn’t send you a love letter, now, did she?” Sally huffed as she rang the doorbell, “I’ll see you at home, big brother!”.

Charlie Brown watched his little sister skip away and faced the door in anxious anticipation. Slowly, Schroeder cracked open the door.

“Charlie Brown. Hi,” he said, face already turning pink.

“Hi Schroeder,” Charlie Brown replied.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

“I - I like you,” Schroeder admitted, though admitting it seemed rather futile now since Charlie Brown knew.

“I know, and I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Schroeder, this is the first time anyone’s sent me a Valentine, on Valentine’s Day, and meant it. I don’t think I care if it was the little red-haired girl at all. I think I just wanted it to be someone I could trust,” Charlie Brown said, nervously fidgeting with the letter in his hands.

Schroeder laughed, “you know, Charlie Brown, I think I've always liked you. I always thought you looked cute standing on your pitcher’s mound. I always admired your resilience. I always remembered how you gave me my first piano as a kid. Yes, I always liked you”.

“I like you, too, Schroeder,” Charlie Brown said, smiling.

Schroeder opened his door, leaned in, and gave Charlie Brown a kiss on the nose.

“You also have nice hands,” Schroeder said, “I’d like to hold them sometime,” and he closed the door.

Charlie Brown stood at his doorstep with bright red cheeks. He smiled. Someone actually liked him! Someone really, really liked Charlie Brown! This was the best Valentine's Day ever. No, the best day of Charlie Brown's whole life!


End file.
